Bring Him Home
by hikaru
Summary: What if it had been Obi-Wan instead of Qui-Gon?


-Title: "Bring Him Home"  
-Author: Hikaru - SailorDot@aol.com  
-Date: August 8-9, 1999  
-Archive: M_A, Jedihunks/Corellia, My page. Anywhere else,   
just ask.  
-Category: POV, AU. Slightly angsty vignette.   
-Rating: PG (violence)  
-Warnings: None. Even the violence isn't graphic. Jus' a   
Star Wars Switch-er-oo.  
-Spoilers: None, really. Just my warped version of an event   
in TPM.  
-Summary: What if it had been Obi-Wan instead of Qui-Gon   
that was struck down by Darth Maul? Set to lyrics from Les   
Miserables.   
-Disclaimer: I own nothing. TPM c. G. Lucas & co. Les Mis   
lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer. Based on the novel by Victor   
Hugo.   
-Author's Notes: I swear to all of you that I really do not   
write all my fics around song lyrics!! And they're normally   
not serious at all! Help, I've been bitten by the Angsty,   
Hurtful Lyricised PlotBunny! No! *laughs* Anyway, this was   
written at about 1 AM, so... I was listening to the Les Mis  
soundtrack while trying to fall asleep, then I figured, 'Hey,  
one of these would make a great Q/O fic!' ... then I realized  
for most of the songs, either I'd have to change the lyrics,  
or make Obi-Wan a girl named Cosette. :) So, instead, I   
changed a bit of the SW plotline &, voila! And /then/ I   
realized how much cooler it was, because Liam Neeson was in  
the recent film version of Les Mis, and because this is Jean  
val Jean's song in the musical! ... Heehee... 

------------ 

Qui-Gon stood, paralyzed, behind the red laser wall. "Obi-  
Wan! NO!" His student raced past him to wage battle with   
the menacing Sith that had pursued them from Tatooine. 

Obi-Wan hardly glanced back at his master, but the Sith   
took that moment to catch the Jedi Padawan off guard. He   
slashed at the Jedi with his deadly double-sided lightsaber,   
plunging the end deep writhing the younger man's abdomen. 

Qui-Gon's face showed his horror and grief, his jaw dropping   
and tears quickly forming in his eyes. He let out a shriek of   
terror, a blood-curdling yell. Darth Maul merely laughed at   
Qui-Gon, who was still trapped behind the deadly wall. He   
smiled cruelly and kicked lightly at Obi-Wan, who writhed on   
the floor in pain. 

The elder Jedi blinked once, then blinked again, as the Sith   
pointed his long finger directly at him, beckoning him to come.   
The Jedi nodded, gripping his lightsaber and glancing quickly   
at his dying Padawan. 

The laser wall slowly dissipated, and Qui-Gon charged at the   
Sith, angrily swinging his lightsaber. The Sith, although a   
smaller man, proved to be a formidable enemy yet again. 

Soon, Qui-Gon had his opponent backed up against the wall.   
"Nowhere to go, /killer,/" snarled Qui-Gon. The Sith simply   
growled and shoved Qui-Gon back a few steps. 

Before Maul knew it, however, Qui-Gon had the upper hand once  
again. Maybe it was because the Sith was distracted by the   
half-dead Jedi Padawan, moaning on the floor, or maybe Qui-  
Gon was empowered by his partner's fatal injury. Either way,   
Maul was losing. With one swift stroke of his lightsaber,   
Qui-Gon caught the Sith's midsection, severing him in half,  
and thrusting his remains down a seemingly endless shaft. 

---------- 

Qui-Gon let his lightsaber clatter to the ground as he rushed  
over to Obi-Wan. "Padawan," he said breathlessly, "speak to   
me!" Obi-Wan was silent, his eyes half closed. 

Obi-Wan's breath came in ragged gasps as he sensed his Master's  
presence. "Mas... i-Go...." He could hardly form complete words. 

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon cradled his apprentice's head in his arms,  
placing a large hand over the life-threatening wound. Summoning  
all the power he could in the Force, Qui-Gon broke down the   
barriers between Master and Apprentice and focused his energy  
on healing Obi-Wan's wound. 

_God on high,  
Hear my prayer.  
In my need,  
You have always been there._  


Qui-Gon closed his eyes and concentrated. He'd been able to   
use his Jedi training for every other situation he'd   
encountered so far, and could only pray to the higher powers   
that Obi-Wan would be okay. 

_He is young,  
He is afraid.  
Let him rest,  
Heaven blessed._  


The Jedi master could feel the fear and pain radiating from   
Obi-Wan. Despite his condition, his emotions still radiated  
fairly strongly, through the bond they shared. The boy was   
young, hardly old enough to know what he was getting into before   
he battled the Sith. Obi-Wan had much to learn, and Qui-Gon   
couldn't stand to lose his apprentice this early in the game. 

_Bring him home...._  


Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to live. He willed it he needed it he  
-demanded- it. Even as he felt Obi-Wan getting weaker by the   
second, he clung to the hope that he could somehow bring his   
Padawan back. 

_He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son. _  


Qui-Gon was never one to even remotely desire a family his   
role as a Jedi was everything to him. His training was the   
meaning for life, and his Padawan was the love of his life.   
Admittedly, they were old enough to be father and son, but   
Qui-Gon was still deeply attached to his Padawan, and knew in   
his heart, he could not bear the loss. 

_The summers die  
One by one.  
How soon they fly,  
On and on. _  


Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been together for years, yet it seemed   
that they were constantly discovering new things about one another.   
A new season passed, and the two Jedi grew closer, yet farther   
apart. 

Qui-Gon bent his head closer to that of his Padawan. "Live, Obi,"  
he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. 

_And I am old,  
And will be gone.  
Bring him peace,   
Bring him joy. _  


Obi-Wan was so young, he had so much to learn still. Qui-Gon, on  
the other hand, was old. He had lived his years, fought his battles,  
and faced his fate. If he could trade his happiness, health, and   
peace for the life and safety of his beloved Obi-Wan, he'd do so  
in a heartbeat. 

_He is young,   
He is only a boy.  
You can take,  
You can give.  
Let him be,  
Let him live. _  


Qui-Gon knew in his heart that the fates were cruel and unjust,   
that Obi-Wan would most likely die. Yet, he pleaded for his life   
nonetheless. If only one thing in life could be changed and made   
fair, Qui-Gon prayed it would be this. 

_If I die, let me die.   
Let him live,   
Bring him home._  


Qui-Gon would much rather have died at the hands of that monstrous   
Sith Lord than to be forced to watch his Padawan suffer like this.   
The elder Jedi closed his eyes tighter to stop the warm tears from  
rolling down his cheeks. He strengthened the Force-bond between   
the two, sending all of his energies into healing his Padawan. 

_Bring him home..._  


Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan struggling against his strong hands. He held  
the boy down and greatly intensified the strength of his healings,  
even if it meant harming himself in the process. 

_Bring him home..._  


Obi-Wan stopped moving and threw his head back, gasping for air.  
Qui-Gon pulled back, feeling that the boy was well enough not to  
need the assistance of Qui-Gon's energy. "Obi-Wan," he whispered  
hoarsely, tilting the boy's head to look him in the eye. 

"Qui... Gon...," croaked the Padawan weakly, his piercing blue  
eyes cloudy. 

"Padawan --- " Qui-Gon broke down finally, burrowing his head   
among Obi-Wan's robes and tunics, warm tears finally spilling   
over. "All is well - you are home, returned to me." 

----------- 

Owarimashita! (Finished, in Japanese)  
All feedback is encouraged!  
Send to Hikaru - SailorDot@aol.com 


End file.
